


Letters on Napkins

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Jinyoung, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: It all started because of a coffee cup (and it was all thanks to Jaebum, too.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2014

Park Jinyoung wouldn't say he had the best job in the world, but it was alright. Life as a barista wasn't as hard as it seems, with all the different drinks and the bunch of customers that range from college students to the workaholics, all craving for caffeine. He got pretty used to it by now, the smell of coffee and baked pastries greeting him every morning, along with his co-workers. 

Jaebum was his age at 21, with a permanent smile on his face that lightened up any mood. He had a natural air of friendliness, and was in charge of Jinyoung when he first entered. The two hit it off immediately, and things got better when they were joined by Yugyeom. He was younger, basically a kid. Your typical high school student who needed the part-time job for some extra cash. He was such an innocent soul, and he worked quickly. It was refreshing especially when things got busier around the shop. 

The store also had a lot of regulars, the type of customers to order the same thing every single day, usually at the same time too. There was this one man who had introduced himself as Heechul after his 6th visit, claiming that they should always expect him to arrive for his 8AM black coffee, with cream on the side in case there were some days he 'felt like it.' He hasn't missed a single day so far, and bets were beginning to start among the workers when he would. 

It was a slow day, so the workers weren't stuck to their post. Jinyoung, who took the side that Heechul was never going to miss a day, was explaining to Yugyeom how some people could literally live on only coffee, when the front door's little bell chime rang. He was midway his explanation, back turned to the door, when a deep voice came from the counter.

"Excuse me?"

"Hold up, Yugyeom, I'll enlighten you a little later," Jinyoung said, before turning around and rushing to the counter. He stopped in his tracks because _wow_ the boy in front of him was really good looking. He was probably only a bit older, also still in university, judging by some books and the laptop in his arms. Probably a course that required summer classes, something Jinyoung didn't even consider. 

"What can I get you, sir?"

"One vanilla frappe with raspberry syrup," the boy replied without missing a beat. His hair was red, and for a moment Jinyoung wondered if it was related to how he liked raspberries. 

"Coming right up." 

Jinyoung worked pretty well, if he had to say so himself. His hands were already used to the work area, knowing where the milk and cream is, and which syrup pump is which flavour. He couldn't help but be a little bit more conscious of what he was doing knowing that a really hot customer was waiting. Ah, yes, it was impossible not to get a crush on a customer once in a while.

Hoping he didn't take too long, Jinyoung returned to the counter with the drink, a straw, and some paper napkins. The boy took the drink with a breathtaking smile and a small word of thanks, before heading to sit down at a nearby table. It was near enough that Jinyoung can still see him from where he worked. It distracted him quite well.

He didn't want to sound vain, but Jinyoung swears that sometimes he would actually catch the red-haired boy staring at him (because he's also guilty of glancing from time to time, you can't really blame him, the boy was _gorgeous_ ) before resuming whatever he did with his books or laptop. 

This began to happen a lot more often, as the vanilla-frappe-with-raspberry-syrup customer becomes a regular- he's been showing up atleast 4 days out of the 6 that they worked, and it would always be the same order. He would also always sit at the same table, seeming so close yet so far; without fail, Jinyoung would find himself staring at that direction a little more than he should. 

"Bro, stop checking him out," Jaebum says one day, elbowing Jinyoung in the ribs lightly. "Talk to him if you want." 

"I am not checking him out," Jinyoung replied, but already feeling the tip of his ears get a little warmer. 

"You were staring."

"Just shut up."

 

There was one Monday morning that was a lot busier than most. There were more university students cramming for their exams, and more lawyers in suits all ordering fancy drinks. It required all three guys to work faster than usual, rotating their positions every now and then to fit the flow of customers.  Jaebum was at the cashier, shouting the orders at Yugyeom and Jinyoung. Yugyeom would exchange places with him for the more complicated orders, and overall Jinyoung was manning the drinks. 

Jinyoung had about 2 drinks to finish when Jaebum shouted from the front, "Yugyeom! Can you do this?" 

Turns out, Yugyeom could not, and Jinyoung found himself beside a grinning Jaebum. He was looking surprisingly cheerful for such a busy day, his eyes with that twinkle of mischief- it wasn't until Jaebum pumped two shots of raspberry syrup into a white drink did Jinyoung realize what was up. The look of realization that dawned on his face must have been why Jaebum burst out laughing. 

"Way too obvious, Jinyoung," Jaebum said between laughs and shaking a drink. "Up front, see for yourself." 

Jinyoung did not want to give Jaebum the satisfaction. Instead, he waited until his co-worker disappeared to the front before allowing himself to glance, and maybe listen in. He noticed Jaebum take a marker and scribble something on the cup before handing it over, but before he could ask, somebody shouted, "Mark, over here!" 

The red haired boy, which he now knew is named Mark, made his way over to the guy- it was his usual table, just with around two other guys who both looked pretty foreign. Come to think of it, Mark also looked pretty foreign, and it took Jinyoung awhile to realize the other guy had spoken to him in English.  He was still staring when Mark began to look at his cup, and at whatever Jaebum wrote, and then he smiled. His smile got wider, revealing sharp canines, before he covered it with his hand. 

Jinyoung looked away after awhile, turning his attention back to Jaebum. He really wanted to wipe the happy grin off his friend's face, because everything about it just smelled like trouble to Jinyoung. He tried his best attempt at a glare.

"Jae, what did you write on that cup?" 

"Aw, nothing much, man." 

The conversation was cut short when a group of lawyers entered, all talking on their phones in loud voices and making everything seem a lot busier. Jinyoung contented himself with just glaring at his so-called friend, it went on until he noticed Mark and his friends stand up. 

"Clean up, table 7," Jaebum hollered from the counter. Yugyeom was about to hurry off, since clearing tables was usually his job, but Jinyoung stopped him. 

"I got this," He said. Grabbing one of the cleaning rags, he headed for the memorable table. Their drink cups were still on the table, all finished, and Jinyoung had his eye on the only one with the black ink on it. Picking it up, he was met with Jaebum's messy writing, and he wanted to punch his face.

**'The one who always stares at you is named Jinyoung.'**

Jinyoung mumbled a "I do not always stare, just sometimes," under his breath as he collected the rest of the cups. There were used napkins strewn about with the straw covers, all he crumpled up some more and threw in the trash, but one particular thing caught his eye. A neatly folded brown napkin, with the word 'Jinyoung' written on it with bright, red ink. 

 _'Red hair and red ink, great,'_ he thought to himself as he unfolded it, trying to ignore the sudden rapid beating of his heart as he did so. The four words jumped out at him like a shark out of water, and he was pretty sure his face matched the ink. It was nothing he didn't already know, but still: 

**'My name is Mark.'**

There was even a little smiley, and Jinyoung's first thought was whether or not he was going to kill Jaebum. 

 

 

Yugyeom won the bet. Eventually, some time after his 36th visit, Heechul did not show up for his 8AM coffee (which Jinyoung still prepared in hopes that he will.) However, he did show up the day after,  with a story about waking up and not finding his shoes. None of the workers asked why, but he went on about it anyway. Jinyoung was especially touchy having to part with some money, so he purposely stayed away from that side of the counter and busied himself with the cashier. 

He was too busy ignoring Heechul that he also managed to not notice the mop of red hair that went in the cafe. 

"Hi, Jinyoung," a deep voice greeted. 

Jinyoung didn't need to look up to know the owner of such a voice, but he did anyway because why wouldn't he want to see the guy who has been running around his mind for days now? Mark still looked hot, and so far, other than the sudden friendliness, nothing changed. 

Smiling brightly and hoping he won't come off as a total loser, Jinyoung replied with a casual, "hey, Mark. The usual?" 

"You know how I like it." 

Willing himself not to blush at such a simple comment (and ignoring Jaebum who managed to pop up beside him with that same ridiculous grin), Jinyoung went to fix the drink. Poor Yugyeom was still caught up in Heechul's story, but Jinyoung felt no pity for the winner. 

"Here you are. Enjoy!" 

Mark took the drink with the same breathtaking smile he always does, said his thanks, and took his seat at his usual table. Overall, it was like a normal visit, the same ones that would have Jinyoung glancing over and methodically glancing away with something like a blush when Mark would be staring right at him too. 

"Hey, he's leaving a note again," Jaebum suddenly said, making Jinyoung turn his head a little too quickly. He ignored the sudden pain and focused instead on how Mark was scribbling something on the paper napkins again. Mark had a small smile on his face as he finished, not missing to glance at Jinyoung to make sure the latter saw. 

Jinyoung returned the small wave Mark gave before he left the store, and then he rushed to the table. 

**'I'll be here same time tomorrow. Think you can be free to go out?'**

"Is he asking you out? Please tell me he's asking you out," Jaebum had magically appeared behind Jinyoung's shoulder as he read the letter. "All this kept feelings is not good for your health." 

"Since when did you become a doctor?" Jinyoung said, rolling his eyes. He ignored Jaebum's quip about how he _is_ actually taking a medicine course and tried desperately not to blush, but he could already feel the warmth spread from his neck to his ears. Yugyeom appeared a few moments later, took one look at the note, and innocently asked:

"Who is this from?" 

Jaebum happily filled him in on the details he has missed while Jinyoung contemplates choosing better friends. 

 

 

Jinyoung spent most of the next morning choosing between a red and a green shirt, both plaid, and both he ended up tossing on his bed in exchange for a nice blue hoodie. He didn't want to look too dressed up, so he settled on barely mussing up his hair rather than full-on styling it. He arrived at the coffee shop earlier than the expected time. 

Jaebum gave a wolf-whistle, not used to seeing Jinyoung without the tacky brown apron covering his clothes. He had that grin on his face again, but Jinyoung was too nervous to get annoyed. Behind him, Yugyeom also looked mildly impressed. There was also this other barista named Youngjae, who served as Jinyoung's replacement for the day. He used to work there until he was moved to a different branch. He nodded in approval as well. 

"Is this why I had to come to work here? It's 10 minutes farther from my house than the other shop," Youngjae complained, but only half-heartedly. "Nice outfit, Jinyoung."

"Jinyoungie has a date with the customer he's been eyeing for a while now," Jaebum informed him, grinning. He glanced at the wall clock. "He should be around soon." 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the counter and resting his chin on his palm. He looked tense even if he tried his best not to be, but he can't help it. It was a date with Mark; he had every right to be nervous, he told himself in comfort. 

"You look great, don't worry," Yugyeom said with that innocent smile of his. "Do you want a vanilla frappe with raspberry syrup?" Okay, erase the word innocent, he's been tainted by Jaebum and there's no going back. The young boy's laugh was stopped abruptly when the door chime rang. 

Jinyoung looked back just in time to see Mark stride towards him. He still looked great, in a red shirt that matched his hair, and really flashy shoes. He had something between a smile and smirk on his lips, which was ridiculously attractive. At the sight of Jinyoung, sitting there trying his best not to gape, his smile grew wider. 

"Hey," Mark greeted casually when he reached Jinyoung. He gave a nod and a wave to the rest of the guys, who pretended to busy themselves with other things, but it was obvious how they were straining to listen in. He turned his attention back to Jinyoung. "Ready?" 

Jinyoung nodded, "sure. Where are we going?" 

"I was wondering if you liked pizza?" 

"Sounds good to me."

"There's this new place around the corner," Mark said, waiting till Jinyoung stood up before he started walking. "I heard their pizza with cheese in the crust will blow your mind." 

/

 

Turns out, Mark had already made reservations. It was a bit fancy, and Jinyoung wished he went for a more formal look all of a sudden. However, Mark was dressed pretty casually, and didn't say anything about the hoodie (even if it had a little coffee stain that Jinyoung noticed a little late and almost panicked about.) 

"I have no idea how to make small talk over pizza," Mark said, grinning when a waiter came by with a plate full of pizza. 

"Probably the same as small talk over coffee," Jinyoung replied with an equally cheeky grin. "That's not new to me."

Mark looked at him with a sort of fondness in his eyes, and that sight made Jinyoung blush. The former chuckled as he took a slice.

"Alright, then you can start. Tell me about yourself? Your job?"

Jinyoung awkwardly took a slice of pizza as well, careful not to drop it on his plate because of the sudden pang of heat on his finger tips.

"Well, for starters, my name is Park Jinyoung. But you already know that, since Jaebum told you, the bastard. I go to Yonsei University, and during school season I only work at the cafe part-time," He paused to blow on the pizza. "I've been there for atleast a year, though. It's relaxing there and I earn well." 

The pizza really did taste good, Jinyoung noted, taking his first bite. He glanced at Mark and found the red head staring at his mouth. Flustered, he quickly raised a hand to cover it, almost choking on the pizza as he did so. He muttered something that sounded like a complaint about the pizza being hot, but it was probably barely heard. 

Mark chuckled at the sight, and when he spoke his voice came out a bit rougher than usual.

"Is it any good?"

"Blows my mind," Jinyoung replied jokingly, averting his eyes from Mark's deep gaze. "Your turn. What brings you to Korea?"

Mark contemplated the question as he took another slice of pizza.

"University as well, for the most part. I dorm with two other foreigners- oh, I'm from America- and I think you've seen my friends in your cafe. Jackson is Chinese- so am I, actually, my last name is Tuan- from Hongkong, my age,  and then Bambam is a few years younger, but he started early. He's Thai."

Jinyoung processed the infomation in his head, because Mark was sounding dreamier by the second. His Korean was only slightly accented, barely noticeable really, and when he spoke hints of his canines would show. 

"How old are you, anyway?" 

Mark grinned, "22."

"I'm younger, then," Jinyoung smiled back cheekily. "I'm 21. Same age as Jaebum. Yugyeom, the other guy during my shift, is barely 18. I'm not sure if you two have spoken, though."

"We haven't," Mark said. "Probably soon."

Which means you'll be around the cafe soon as well, Jinyoung thought to himself, fighting back a smile. He tried to think of more topics in his head, but really, it was hard to even come up with proper sentences around the Adonis-like figure in front of him. Now that they were actually across each other and he wasn't just watching from the counted, Jinyoung could properly admire Mark, and he did it pretty well. 

Jinyoung realized too late that Mark was staring at him with something like a smirk on his lips as well, only realizing when said lips opened to speak: "Is there anything on my face, Jinyoung?"

 _'Perfection_ ,' he thought.

"N-nothing, sorry, just a bit lost in thought," Jinyoung replied, looking down at the plate of almost-finished pizza. 

Mark chuckled, extending an arm to lightly ruffle Jinyoung's hair, "you're too cute."

Jinyoung felt his whole body heat up and maybe even his heart skip a beat. He didn't even want to think about how red his face is at the moment, as he tried to stammer out a proper response but he wasn't sure what to reply to something as blunt as that, exactly, so he was left with his mouth opening and closing, with his mind trying its best to form a sentence in his head. 

A weird sound, something like a grunt and a whine, ended up escaping his mouth instead.

"Well," Mark said, obviously trying his best not to laugh, "there's still more to today than just this pizza, just thought I'd let you know."

"There is?"

"Of course. It's only been an hour, don't you think I'd want more time with you?" 

This time Mark did allow himself to laugh, as Jinyoung groaned and covered his face with his hands, mumbling something behind them. Mark leaned forward, asking it to be said louder, only to still be met with mumbled words.

"I can't understand you," Mark said in between laughs, he paused, before tentatively continuing, "stop with the mumbling. You know how I hate the mumbling"

"I said, you can't just pull those kinds of lines," Jinyoung said as he lowered his hands. "Did I mumble, Mark?"

"Did we really just pull off quoting Tangled?"

"I think so," Jinyoung replied. They both laughed, as Mark paid for the bill because 'I was the one who asked you out, don't even try to convince me otherwise' and so Jinyoung just let him, but not without adding 'but I'm paying next time we go out' to which Mark replied with a sure, and to which Jinyoung inwardly hoped Mark didn't notice how he was hinting for a second date (Mark did.)

 

When they exited into the streets, they were met with the light drizzle of rain. Neither brought an umbrella, because the weather that morning said clear skies and bright sunlight. It lied. It always lies. One should never trust the weather reports. At least, this was what was going on in Jinyoung's head as he stared up into the gloomy sky. Meanwhile, Mark was standing beside him, pouting a little. 

"There goes the rest of the day's plans," He sighed, his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "I was hoping we could walk around the park."

Jinyoung sighed too, cursing at the sky.

"The nearest place we could go to without being soaking wet would be the coffee shop."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Really?" Jinyoung looked at him, surprised. "I kinda figured you would be sick of that place by now. I know I am. Well, sorta. Okay not really, but you get the point."

"It doesn't matter much where we go," Mark said. He stared at Jinyoung with those brown eyes and again, Jinyoung almost melted. "As long as I get to spend time with you." 

By this point, Jinyoung already melted.

 

So they did eventually find their way back to the coffee shop. Jaebum had greeted them with the same wide, knowing smile he usually has, and a hearty laugh. Yugyeom was trying not to laugh, but it was obvious despite the coffee cup he brought up to block his face.

Only Youngjae actually said anything, but it was a half-hearted complaint about having to work at a different branch again. Otherwise, he didn’t really mind.

“So,” Mark said a few minutes after they settled down. It was the usual table Mark occupied, and Jinyoung was certain he chose this table on purpose. “Back here again, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replied softly, looking around.

The drizzle from earlier on turned out to be a full on downpour, and it turned everything grey to look at. The few customers who remained in the coffee shop were silently drinking their drinks, some working on laptops, and some reading a book. Yugyeom and Youngjae had disappeared into the backroom, probably to rest. Only Jaebum remained by the counter. He smiled when he caught Jinyoung’s eye.

“I wish Jae wouldn’t stare so much though…” Jinyoung muttered to himself, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Mark. 

Mark chuckled, “I don’t mind much. I still have to thank him somehow. I wouldn’t have known your name.”

“No, you don’t have to interact with him at all, really.”

Mark raised his eyebrows at the comment, “oh? What’s this? Is Jinyoung getting jealous?”

“J-j-jealous?!” Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the comment, certain his face is back to having that red flush all over. “Why on earth—“

His rambling was cut short when Mark’s laugh pierced the air- it was bright and vibrant (just like his hair) and it seemed to make the gloomy atmosphere a lot better. When he laughed, his eyes would nearly disappear, and it was endearing to watch. 

“Don’t just laugh,” Jinyoung complained, but it came out too soft and too shy, and Mark only grinned in response again.

“Sorry, you’re just really cute, I can’t get over it.”

Jinyoung felt his face turn hot again, and he was ready to move his hands to cover his face again, but a pair of stronger hands wrapped around his. It took him a few seconds to realize those were Mark’s hands around his, stopping his hands inches from his face.

“Aw, don’t cover your face,” Mark said, teasingly. It did nothing to help Jinyoung’s situation, who wanted to cover his face all the more now. Slowly, Mark led their hands to rest on the table top. He loosened the hold slightly, but it was still holding on.

Jinyoung whimpered a little, “why do you do this…” 

“Why? I thought it was obvious,” Mark smiled, not continuing until Jinyoung had decided to look at him too. Their eyes met, and Mark’s brown eyes were filled with a certain fondness Jinyoung couldn’t really explain.

“Because I like you, Jinyoung.”

Time stopped for a moment. The raindrops outside felt like it was suspended in midair. The customer turning a page looked like he was stopped mid-turn. ‘I like you, Jinyoung’ kept ringing in his head. It felt like the moment would last forever, until a certain familiar smiling face popped into the view. Jinyoung nearly cursed.

“Hi, guys,” Jaebum said cheekily. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung said quickly, slightly glaring at this friend (but it didn’t look very threatening, along with those blushing cheeks.) 

“Alright, I’ll head back to the counter.”

Jaebum’s laughter ringed in the cafe as well.

Mark didn’t look fazed. He still had the same, calm, happy expression on his face. Slightly amused too, at the side of Jinyoung. Jinyoung wanted to smack it off his face, until he realized his hands were still being held down.

“Aren’t I going to get it back?” Mark said, a slight pout on his face. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

Jinyoung let out a heavy sigh, looking away from the other’s eyes, “y-yeah, I like you too.”

Mark’s grin was too wide to contain, all sparkly white with pointy canines and such. He let go of Jinyoung’s hands (Jinyoung may or may not have pouted a little at the lost of warmth) only to gently cup Jinyoung’s face instead.

“I’m really happy,” Mark said softly, enjoying how embarrassed Jinyoung looked again. He lightly pecked the latter’s forehead, earning a surprised gasp from Jinyoung, and a bunch of whistles and howls from Jaebum and the rest (who exited the backroom to watch what was happening, because according to Jaebum, “something juicy” was coming up.) 

“Well,” Mark stood up, still all smiles. “The rain is gone. I have to get back to the dorm. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jinyoung.”

“T-tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked, still in a daze.

“Of course. Why would I miss a day to see you?” Mark smiled wider when Jinyoung blushed in response. “See ya.”

Jinyoung could only watch, still in a state of confusion, as Mark walked out the door, and went running in the rain. He looked back to the coffee shop, hair dripping wet, but with a wide smile on his face. He waved enthusiastically before resuming running towards heck knows where. Did he just get himself a boyfriend? Was Mark Tuan his boyfriend now? Was that how these things go?

His thoughts were interrupted by a low whistle beside him. 

"So, you and Mark, huh?" Jaebum said, grinning.

Jinyoung could only nod.

Park Jinyoung wouldn't say he had the best job in the world, but it was alright. Life as a barista wasn't as hard as it seems, with all the different drinks and the bunch of customers that range from college students to the workaholics, all craving for caffeine. Most importantly, there was a customer by the name of Mark Tuan who would come in everyday with a wide smile on his face, ordering the same vanilla frappe with raspberry syrup (but with a side of Jinyoung) ; and Jinyoung wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
